1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and device for transporting at least one person along a suspended cable, and more particularly to a system and method for providing braking on trolleys traveling on suspended cable systems.
2. The Background Art
Many prior art braking devices used on trolleys configured to roll along suspended cables result in a speed that vanes significantly with the slope of the cable. Accordingly, a trolley brake that provides braking force commensurate with the slope of the cable would be desirable as it would allow uninhibited downhill travel, yet would provide the necessary speed reduction when the slope of the cable increases uphill as the rider approaches the landing point.